


On the Trail

by remontada



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Corpses, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: During a murder investigation Sherlock meets strange woman.





	On the Trail




End file.
